Who knew?
by Mystik
Summary: Kurt never thought his first kiss would be Noah Puckerman.


**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "intoxication, first time".

* * *

**Who knew?**

They actually did it. They won the sectionals. Kurt could hardly believe it. So it was only fair that they would celebrate.

His father was easily convinced into letting Kurt give a party in their house. It would be only for the Glee club, but still. Apparently their victory was as important as when they won the football game.

So here they were, dancing, drinking and eating. Somehow Puck and the other players sneaked up some alcohol and half of the party was in their way to pleasantly drunk. Kurt was dancing around with Mercedes and Tina, giggling drunkenly. Every once in a while he would glance around and his heart would clench when he saw Finn and Rachel dancing together. They were more than a little tipsy and they could barely keep their hands to themselves. Apparently all was needed was a little alcohol for Finn to forget the heartbreak over Quinn.

And speaking of Quinn, she was seated with Santanna and Brittany on their large couch, laughing and talking. Kurt arched his eyebrow when he saw Artie joining them.

Yeah all they needed was a little victory to lift up everybody spirits.

Kurt laughed at something Mercedes said and he noticed that Puck was nowhere to be found. Even Matt and Mike joined them in the dance floor, but the player wasn't in the living room. The owner of the house excused himself and went to search the other boy.

-----

"There you are!"

Kurt smiled faded a little when he saw the somber look on Puck's face and the half lit cigarette in his hand.

"You smoke?"

Puck's laugh was bitter.

"Why? Are you worried about me?"

Kurt shrugged, resting against the pillar of the porch, crossing his arms.

"It's not good for your voice and gives a really bad breath."

Puck pointedly took another drag. Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes.

"So tell me Noah, why are you here all by your handsome self while everyone else is enjoying the party?"

"You think I'm handsome?"

Kurt huffed, a tiny blush gracing his features.

"Yes, you are handsome, even though your lack of fashion and tact is impressive sometimes. Happy?"

"Glad to know you don't think bad of me like everyone else right now."

Kurt was ready to retort, but one look at Puck's face shut him up. The boy was looking away, the somber look back on his face. He sighed, feeling his mind sober up and that wasn't good.

"Give them time. I don't like what you did…but I understand why you did it."

Puck arched his eyebrow, taking another drag.

"You do?"

"You thought it was your only chance to be with the person you liked." Kurt looked at the white ceiling of the porch. "You just took what you wanted. Even if she'll never like you back."

"If you had this chance with Finn, would you take it?"

Kurt looked at Puck, eyes wide. The football player snorted.

"Please fag, only Finn would never notice. The way you look at him, it's worse than Rachel, and no, it's not a compliment."

Kurt punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow, Hummel, what the hell?"

"That was for comparing me with Rachel."

Puck laughed. Kurt was surprised to feel his heart beat faster at the smile in that face.

"Sorry for that."

"As long as you know I'm not anything like our currently diva, we're good."

Puck took a final drag on the cigarette and dropped it on the ground, smashing with his foot.

"Hey, no trash on the ground!"

"Suck it Hummel, you'll have someone to clean the place tomorrow right?"

Kurt just crossed his arms again, pouting.

"Fucker."

"I like how you curse when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy."

Puck just arched his eyebrow.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." answered Kurt.

"If you had the chance to get anything from Finn for one night, what would it be?"

Kurt blinked, a little thrown away by the question. He hugged himself tighter, knowing he was blushing.

"A kiss."

Puck snorted.

"A kiss, seriously? You wouldn't want a fuck, or a hug, or I don't know, a love duet?"

"Shut up Noah, it's my wish okay?" he looked away. He mumbled something.

"What is that, I didn't hear it."

"I said I never even kissed before, how can I expect more from Finn?" blurted Kurt, blinked after what he said.

And he finally rendered Puck speechless.

"Really?"

Puck's voice was…curious.

"Do you know any other gay guys in our school that want some quick make out session?"

Puck nodded with his head. They were in silence for a few minutes until Puck laughed, low.

"Man, I'm really drunk."

"And you're telling this, because…"

"Fair warning."

"What?"

And before Kurt could even process, Puck invaded his personal space, crowding him against the pillar of the porch. He hugged his waist, his left hand touching his cheek. Kurt opened his mouth to protest and was shocked at feeling Puck's lips.

Puck was _kissing him_.

Kurt flailed a little bit before putting his hands on Puck's arms. He moaned weakly at feeling the tight biceps against his palm. Noah mumbled something on the back of his throat and pushed him harder against the pillar, pinning his body.

And yeah, Kurt was a teenage boy like all of them, and feeling the football player manhandle him made his cock hard in a heartbeat. He would freak Puck out at any moment now. Might as well make every second of that kiss count.

"Fuck…"

Kurt was surprised to hear the curse from Puck. The kiss ended slowly and the smaller boy moaned low when he felt Puck's hips grinding against him. And shocked to feel the hard line against his own.

"Kurt…" whispered Puck against his jaw, low and rough. "I'm really drunk, so if I'm jerk tomorrow, punch me, okay?"

Kurt gasped when those hands grabbed his ass and squeezed hard, bringing their bodies even closer.

"Ahn…okay." was the husky answer.

They spent almost one hour making out on the porch, kissing and biting, groaning and grinding against each other.

Kurt never imagined his first kiss would be with this person. And that it would turn out like that.

Not that he minded. Noah was kind of hot.

-----

Mercedes was the first to find out. And soon the Glee club. And of course, the rest of the school.

Noah Puckerman, the football stud, was dating. Kurt Hummel.

They couldn't understand it and were too shocked to even prank them.

Kurt couldn't care less. For the first time, being out and proud brought him happiness.

As for Puck…well, for the first time someone was with him for more than his body. It was a new feeling.

But so good.

-----

"I bet you're really glad I brought the booze to your house that night."

Kurt laughed and moaned at the same time, feeling Puck pressing him against his bed, one of his thighs grinding against his cock.

"Why?"

"I would never have the guts to kiss you."

Kurt smiled wide, hugging him around his waist.

"God bless the alcohol."

Puck's laugh was beautiful to hear. They spent the afternoon kissing and lazily making out, and Kurt felt glad that his first kiss wasn't with Finn.

Puck apparently was a much better kisser anyway.

END


End file.
